


The Legend of Peverell Family

by Knight_of_hell (Arnov)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antioch Peverell - Freeform, Death and Peverells, Gen, Harry Potter is Master of Death, Necromancer Cadmus Peverell, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancers, Peverell family - Freeform, Peverells are Necromancers, Wand maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnov/pseuds/Knight_of_hell
Summary: Death wasn't something new to the Peverell family. No one knew when it started, but every member of the family was some how always connected to It. For others, Death might be a phenomenon or a fact of life, but for the Peverells, Death was more of an entity. So, it wasn't quite surprising, that when Death chose to manifest itself as a human, it was in this family.





	The Legend of Peverell Family

_ “So, the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death!” _

 

_ \- The Tale of Three Brothers by Beedle the Bard. _

 

* * *

 

 

Year - 1107 A.D.

 

“Get out!” The man snarled. “And don’t come back here!” He shouted as he threw the man out his pub. The man, if one so young could be called as such, sighed and dusted his clothes. He was tall lad, with a serious face. His dark hair refused to be tamed, and his eyes were as dark as night itself, something that was common in his family.

 

‘Blessed by Death?’ The young man scoffed internally as he got up and dusted mud off his clothes, ‘More like cursed by Death.’ He thought as he was turned away from yet another establishment. Well, ‘turned away’ was putting it rather mildly, most of them ended up kicking him out of their place.

 

As he gathered his belongings and walked aimlessly around thinking what he was supposed to do, he saw yet another muggle making a sign as to ward off evil. He sneered at the man, and laughed when the muggle scampered off in fear.

 

He started brooding again once the man ran away. Here he was, Antioch Peverell, the heir to the Ancient House of Peverell and he was looking for an employment like a common mudblood. His ancestors would be rolling in their graves. Though, to be honest, it was the fault of his grandfather and father to waste away their meagre finances on alcohol.

 

‘That and the new religion’ he thought.

 

Ever since the people around him started following the new religion, a lot of people, even the wizards became wary of necromancers. And the Peverells being the most renowned Necromancers of them all, suffered the most. Their finances were at an all time low. Although, Antioch believed, that it wouldn’t really have been a problem if it weren’t for his father and grand father wasting it away on drinking.

 

Things had become so bad that after Cadmus, Antioch’s younger brother, was born last year, Antioch had to stop studying at Hogwarts.

 

‘Just three more years and I would have been able to at least become an apprentice or a tutor to one of the Blacks or the Greys.’ He thought.

 

Sighing in dejection, he entered a pub and ordered a simple meal.

 

‘I will have to eat at home from tomorrow.’ He thought, thinking of how much money he had left.

 

He was startled out of his musings when instead of the simple fare he had ordered, a much grander meal was placed in front of him. He stood up to protest, that this was not what he had ordered. He could not have afforded it, when a large hand patted his shoulder.

 

“Eat up lad, you look like you could use it.” A heavy voice said. It was an old man, or at least it seemed that way with his greying hair and wrinkled face.

 

Antioch bristled with indignation. He might not have a lot of things these days, but he was a prideful wizard and he wouldn’t dare take any charity from anyone. But before he could say anything the man sat down opposite to him and asked.

 

“I hear that you have been looking for work.” 

 

“Yes, why do you wish to know.” Antioch answered in short clipped tones borderlining on rude.

 

“I am Frederick Cephalopos. I am a wandmaker and I am looking for someone who can help me at my shop.”

 

“You are starting a shop? Here?” Antioch asked, unable to keep his disbelief out of his voice. Ollivanders already had a shop close by and they were the best in business. There used to be a wandmaker who did establish a shop in the same street, but it went out of business soon enough.

 

“Do not worry lad, my shop will be in the Knockturn Alley, not here. I heard from Old Man Jonker that you were looking for work. And I need someone to man the shop and keep it clean. I will offer you a galleon every four weeks and a place to stay.”

 

After much deliberation, Antioch agreed. It wasn’t like he had any other options. He started working for Cephalopos’ Wands and Holsters from the very next day onwards.

 

Working at Cephalopos wasn’t anything the pureblood heir was used to. He had to purchase different woods, cores and various potions and their ingredients for his employer. He had to clean the place without using magic as the ‘products would be damaged’ otherwise, according to his employer.

 

* * *

 

~Four years later~

 

Antioch yawned as his finished making a note of all the things in the store house.

 

“I will not be coming next week, Master Cephalopos.” He said as he started gathering his things.

 

“Is something wrong?” Frederick asked him.

 

“Have you forgotten about Yule?”

 

“Yule… Oh yes. It appears that I did forget. Well, here take two galleons from me as a gift for Yule.”

 

Antioch’s eyes widened in surprise. Fredericks was usually not this generous.

 

“Thank you.” He said.

 

“You need not be so surprised, Antioch. You have worked really hard these years and I believe it only right that I raise your pay.”

 

This time Antioch smiled more genuinely and with a bit more pride, “Thank you, Master Cephalopos.”

 

Happy that his efforts were finally recognized, Antioch left the shop quite happily. He bought gifts for his parents and his younger brother Cadmus, who was five years old now. 

 

‘And soon he will be on his way to Hogwarts.’ Antioch thought. He was glad that at least his brother will be able to go to Hogwarts.

 

That evening as he reached his home, he went to an empty room of his family manor. After working for a wandmaker for four years he had decided to experiment making his own wands. Of course, he didn’t dare tell Frederick about this, who knew what the old man would do. In any case Antioch was just happy that he did not sign a binding contract with his employer. There was no way he would work as an errand boy for the rest of his life. He was the heir of Peverell, soon to be Lord Peverell. He would become a respectable Wand maker.

 

‘And my wands would be better than Ollivanders!’ He thought.

 

He frowned in concentration as he tried binding Ebony with the heartstring of a dragon. It was a delicate process and involved dragon’s blood, some obscure spells that he had learnt from Master Cephalopos notes and a small ritual.

 

Once the core was bound to the wood properly, he felt a tingle of magic run up his hands, like the wand had accepted him as its creator. He could feel the magic thrum from the wand.

 

“Lumos.” He said, pointing the wand towards the room and a brilliant white light shone from the tip of the wand.

 

The next day, he found himself walking to the potion master’s place to get more ingredients to make a wand. He was surprised when he found one of his friend instead of the potion master with whom he usually dealt.

 

“Julian Grey?”

 

“Peverell, is that you?” The other man asked. He was taller than Antioch by a good half feet, his blond hair was cut short and he had pale skin which made his blue eyes appear bright in contrast.

 

“Yes, have you gained an apprenticeship?” He asked.

 

“Yes. Master Prince saw some of my work from Hogwarts and he was impressed. He decided to make me his apprentice. How are you doing? Why didn’t you return to Hogwarts?” Julian asked.

 

“I am fine these days, but you know how it was at home.” Antioch said, blushing a little. Everyone knew what was happening with the Peverells, and he didn’t really want to talk about it.

 

Julian nodded with sympathy. “I understand. I heard you are working for a wandmaker, Cephalopos, was it?”

 

“Yes, is something the matter?”

 

“I ended up breaking my last wand, and you know how much Ollivanders charge from the second wand onwards. And they have just increased their prices to 3 galleons and thirteen sickles.”

 

“Three galleons?! I can make a wand in less than half of that!” Antioch exclaimed.

 

Julians eyes widened and he looked at Antioch, his eyes full of hope.

 

“Can you really? Would you be able to make a wand for me Antioch? I will pay for the materials and everything.”

 

Antioch was taken aback. “It is not about making a wand, Julian. What if the wand I make does not fit you?”

 

“But you will be able to make something, right? Something with which I can work, at least for now?” 

 

Antioch frowned in concentration and the nodded, “Alright, I can help you out, but you will have to come with me to choose the wood and the core.”

 

“That is great! Let us go now!”

 

“Now? Are you sure? Won’t your master say anything?”

 

“No, he is not here at the moment.”

 

And thus, Antioch found his first customer. It took nearly a week, but he was able to make the wand by Yule and gift it to his friend. A few days later Julian had sent one of his friends for a wand. Instead of directing him to Cephalopos, Antioch made the man a wand. And slowly, his name grew. Soon enough, he quit working for Cephalopos.

 

As his fame grew, people came to know of Antioch Peverell as the wand maker, instead of a necromancer. Antioch’s wands were known to be as good as Ollivanders and sometimes even better for they they were far more powerful. 

 

By design of fate or by sheer coincidence, Antioch Peverell became obsessed, like many other wandmakers, to make a wand that was the most powerful one in existence. And soon, he would make one such wand.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
